


but i feel your heartbeat

by zouisau



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nouis, Recreational Drug Use, backpacking AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:30:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zouisau/pseuds/zouisau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Backpacking AU. Niall and Louis meet in the Caribbean and feelings ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but i feel your heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lowi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowi/gifts).



> Title taken from Milky Chance's 'Flashed Junk Mind.'  
> I hope you like this @lowi and I hope I fulfilled your prompt somewhat, I enjoyed writing it  
> Also, I almost forgot about this because I've been packing all day and I completely forgot the deadline was today, it's been a while since I finished it but I hope it's okay.  
> Obviously not based on actual events blah blah whatever.

Really, Louis had no idea what Liam had been thinking when he’d decided to have his wedding on the hottest month of the year in the island of St Lucia in the Caribbean. He’d had even less of an idea what he had been thinking when he had agreed to being Liam’s best man and therefore having to wear a three-piece suit for the rehearsal dinner.

It was definitely one of his worst decisions in life so far, but then again Louis was mostly helpless to say yes to Liam especially when Liam pouted.

By the second hour, even with the fans spinning so fast it seemed like they were going to fly off the ceiling and the windows wide open, he was drenched in sweat; his shirt clinging to his body in an highly uncomfortable way.

He couldn’t help but debate the pros and cons of jumping into the fountain he had seen earlier, the one seated in the middle of the courtyard of the reception hall. 

Zayn, who was sitting next to Louis and wearing a similar suit, somehow still looked like he had just stepped out of a Vogue shoot, although his skin had a pallor to it that it didn’t usually possess. “I truly hate you.” Louis had long ago lost his jacket, sleeves rolled up and tie hanging off his neck. He just wasn’t made for temperatures that felt like they could melt his skin off, and the humidity was suffocating him. 

Zayn manages a small hum and a small eyebrow raise, other than that his expression remained stoic, and how his hair had remained artfully arranged was beyond Louis. “Think Liam would mind if I stepped outside for a smoke?”He asks instead.

Louis glances over to where Liam is, talking to his future mother-in-law. 

“Doubt he even remembers we’re here, mate.” Louis says. And really Liam is too wrapped up in whatever Anne is saying to him to notice if Zayn steps out. 

That seems to be enough for Zayn because he stands. Louis weighs his options quickly and follows. The back of his thighs are sticking to his dress pants and Louis curses Liam again.

Outside is no better, the Caribbean air is still and suffocating, almost humid. Zayn pulls out a baggie and glances at Louis, “Think Liam would mind if we got high?”

Louis knows it’s not exactly proper etiquette to get high at his best friend’s wedding rehearsal especially as the best man, but still. “Hope not.” If Liam found out he’d definitely have their heads and serve them at the wedding reception. 

Zayn grins and rolls a joint quickly and expertly, taking a quick drag before handing it over to Louis. Louis takes a deep drag, liking the way he can visualize the smoke filling up his lungs before exhaling slowly. 

They pass the joint between the two for a bit, taking slow, deep drags, enjoying the simple burn and heat of something familiar even in new territory.

“Can’t believe our little Liam is getting married.” Zayn says after a while, his voice sounds nostalgic as if Liam wasn’t a few meters away. Louis’ not too sure on time. He hopes Liam hasn’t noticed their absence, he doubts it- Liam’s a bit wrapped up after all.

“Mind if I bum off a hit?” a new voice asks.

Louis looks up to bright blue eyes and a playful brace-filled smile. Zayn hands over the joint easily. “As long as you don’t tell the grooms.” 

“Harry’ll have my arse if I do,” the boy grins wickedly and Louis finds himself smiling softly at the slight Irish twang and sunny disposition of the boy.

“Friend of Harry’s then?” Louis asks, examining the boy before them, whose taking a careful hit. He doesn’t recognize him, which is weird when it comes to Harry’s friends- he shares those a lot, even when Louis insists that he really _shouldn’t_ especially when his circle of friends includes people like Nicholas Grimshaw.

The boy nods. “Yeah, been mates for a while.” He turns to Zayn, smiling wickedly, “Good stuff you got.” He takes another hit, letting the ashes flicker and 

smoke He offers the joint back. “Should probably get back, mingle a bit, work the crowd.”

Zayn nods. 

Louis can’t help but watch the boy as he leaves. It’s not until later that he realizes there had been no introductions.

 

+++

 

“Sorry, sorry.” Louis rushes into the dining hall in the hotel where Liam’s waiting alone. “Where’s Harry?”

“Running as late as you.” Liam manages to look exasperated (more than likely aimed at Louis) and terribly fond (definitely aimed at Harry). 

Louis takes a seat, rolling his eyes slightly at how stupidly in love Liam is, and grabs a menu laying in the middle of the table, studying the various breakfast options and their prices. He knows it’s not exactly smart to his wallet to eat a big breakfast but he figures just this once he can treat himself (even if he will have to eat instant noodles for approximately a week once he gets back to England). 

Louis’ debating between a pancake toppings when Harry’s comes in, slow drawl carrying over the mostly empty restaurant. “Honestly, Niall.” He must have just ended a long spiel because the boy next to him looks like he had zoned out and instead is grinning at Louis. A familiar, shit-eating grin that seems to know more than it lets on.

The same boy from the night before, or Niall, with the crystal blue eyes, and the blonde tips, and brace-filled wicked grin. He’s radiating sunshine as he takes a seat next to Louis. “Don’t think we’ve properly met. I’m Niall.” There’s a thicker Irish tilt in the morning to his voice that Louis can’t help but find slightly charming.

“Louis.” He shakes Niall’s hand, enthralled by the way Niall’s pale fingers wrap around Louis’ tan ones confidently, knowingly.

“You’ll never guess what Niall did last night, Liam.” Harry says, voice sounded exasperated and tired, a quality that only someone who had spent months planning a destination wedding could really encompass. He doesn’t wait for Liam to guess, “He got _high_ , _yesterday_ at our _rehearsal_.” Harry’s tone is accusatory and Niall shrinks a bit. 

Liam barely bats an eye and Louis thinks that Liam has half a brain and way less stress than Harry to figure out that it might have been Zayn and Louis that had corrupted Niall and gotten him high. He’s thankful when Liam doesn’t mention it, instead giving Louis a small pointed look as Harry goes on, words like _Niall_ and _high_ and _can you believe it Liam_ and _our wedding rehearsal_ tumbling out of his mouth. 

Niall shrugs helplessly. 

“How do you even know anyone here that sells weed? Did you bring it from London? How’d you get through airport security clearance?” Harry’s leaning forward in his seat, eyes focused on Niall, he looks genuinely interested.

Louis should probably mention that it had been him and Zayn, and really Harry was bright it wouldn’t be long until he figured it out or until Niall got fed up and gave it up, still he can’t help but remain quiet. 

Niall shrugs almost carelessly like it really had been him that had somehow smuggled a small quantity of marijuana to another country.

“Is everyone ready to order?” The waitress chooses the most convenient time to step in. Louis sighs inwardly, feeling a slight tinge of guilt especially as he orders and Liam gives him the disappointed-dad gaze that Louis has learned so well and that Liam usually reserves for him and Zayn.

 

+++

 

“Hey mate, sorry about breakfast.” Louis catches up to Niall as they finish up. Liam and Harry having gone off towards the pool together. 

He feels full with food, and even though he'd just woken up not to long ago he’s ready to head back upstairs and crawl into bed with Zayn.

Niall just smiles, and really Louis wonders how one single person can shine like Niall does. He radiates sun that Louis feels as soon as he’s anywhere near. It’s a bit unsettling. “Yeah, man, not your fault. Probably shouldn’t have smoked anyway.” His tone should be accusatory and maybe pissed off, instead he manages to shine brightly, eyes crinkling a bit.

And Niall had hardly even smoked, if Louis remembered correctly he had only taken a hit. 

“Wasn’t really high, which Harry _knows_ but he could smell it on me and his grandmother mentioned the smell.” Niall laughs a bit at that. “Don’t worry about it, yeah.” He taps Louis’ upper arm slightly and Louis feels the burn of the sun in his skin when Niall makes contact. He wants to hurry away from Niall, doesn’t want to get burned, but at the same time he can’t help but want to envelop himself in his warmth, light himself on fire just to have Niall near. 

He’s never claimed to be more than greedy.

“You doing anything?” He asks instead. He wants to offer to spend the day with Niall, smoke him out and lay around with him doing nothing. It’s not his brightest idea, especially considering Harry’s reaction and Liam’s disappointed-dad looks that Louis loathed. But the boy in front of him radiates sunshine and Louis is selfish.

Niall shrugs, “Harry wanted to go on some backpacking thing. Was supposed to schedule it before we got here, I’m hoping the concierge is a miracle-worker.” He doesn’t look bothered in the thought of letting Harry down.  

Louis nods. “Okay.” He can vaguely recall Liam mentioning the trip, hadn’t really paid much attention. “Guess I should head back to my room.” He wonders if it be too forward to mention his room number, invite Niall over later keep it as an open invitation. 

Fuck it. 

“Come over if you’d like later, yeah. Zayn still has some bud left over.” Louis hopes. “718, if you want.”

Niall nods, smile widening. “I’ll probably take you up on that offer then. Good shit you guys had.”

Louis nods and watches Niall leave.

 

+++

 

Zayn is smoking when Louis gets in to the hotel room, sleep still in his eyes.

His whole body is buzzing, veins filled with sunshine. He feels jittery, almost dizzy, even after the sun has left.

He grabs Zayn’s joint and takes a long drag. Feeling the familiarity of the smoke running through his veins, feeling the weed anchor him down from floating out of orbit.

 

+++

 

He’s not too sure how much time has passed when he hears a knock outside the door. Zayn is passed out next to him, their legs entwined. Louis mouth feels dry, his tongue heavy.

“Come in,” he croaks.

He wonders if it’s Liam, here to give them both his disappointed-dad look and reprimand them for corrupting Harry’s young Niall. 

It’s Niall.

Sunshine Niall.

“Hey.” Louis shoots up out of bed, tugging down his white t-shirt and running a quick hand through his messy hair.

Niall nods a bit, looking over at Zayn’s sleeping form before meeting Louis’ eyes.

“Everything alright? Organized the hike?” Louis asks, Niall’s eyes are almost dull, blue not sparkling quite as much.

“Yeah, yeah.” Niall seems to snap himself out of his daze and nods a bit. “Yeah, cost a bit more with such a short notice but anything for Harry I guess.”

Louis nods once, realizing he’s standing awkwardly by the side of the bed. “Came to smoke, I’m guessing?” He walks around to where Zayn had let the bong sit on the night stand. 

 

+++

 

Niall turns out to be a great conversationist and Louis isn’t quite used to it. Zayn and Louis usually operate on a quieter scale, preferring to revel in their own silence and thoughts while doing a common activity, usually that common activity was smoking. They keep each other company. It works.

Niall talks a lot. He keeps the conversation moving, hardly noticing that Louis’ not completely contributing to the flow of words. He’d rather lay back and blow smoke into the ceiling and listen to Niall’s drawl as he moves on from topic to topic. 

Niall talks about Harry and how they’d met and how he’d ended up in St Lucia for Harry’s wedding. Niall talks about how he’d had a crush on Harry and had always pushed it off, figuring things would just _fall_ into place. How he’d taken an extended trip to Australia, couch-hopped in Europe bugging old uni mates for a while before flying back to Ireland, how when he returned to London months later, Liam was in the picture destroying any dreams of Harry Niall might have had. “Not that like, I feel jealous or anything. Liam’s a good bloke. Couldn’t really expect Harry to like _wait_ on me.” He laughs at that, but Louis stays quiet frowning a bit. Liam is a good bloke, one of his best mates, he can’t deny that, but he can’t imagine Harry without Liam, but Niall had existed in Harry’s life before Liam; Niall and Harry had definitely been a possibility. Yet, he can’t imagine a world where Harry and Liam weren’t together. It’s all a bit confusing, his thoughts not quite lining up as he orbits.

Niall talks about the gig he did with a friend back in Ireland, about how nice it had been to be on stage even for a few hours, about how everything melted away except the music.

Louis not sure if it’s the weed that’s got Niall open or if Niall is a naturally open person but his voice has a certain melody and his thoughts are engaging if only a little bit scattered. He’s nice company in a different way than Zayn.

In the middle of a story Niall starts rolling a joint expertly, smiling a bit at Louis. “Harry said you live in London, yeah?”

Louis nods once, head lolling a bit to the side, “Yeah, share a flat with Zayn.” 

Niall nods, taking a hit of the joint. “So like,” he exhales, smoke blowing into Louis face. Louis opens his mouth like a fish and pretends to inhale the smoke. Niall laughs sunnily. “What do you do?” 

It’s the common question. Maybe Niall had finally noticed Louis had only been listening.

Louis shrugs, “Not much really.” It’s true. He doesn’t do much. He works odd jobs here and there, maintaining his internship at a firm, hoping to move up one day. “Went to school. Got a degree. Figuring things out.” It’s been a few years.

Whenever he says that Liam would give him a pity look, like a parent (and really Louis hopes Harry and Liam jumpstart on kids because he’s not sure how much longer Louis can stand Liam playing dad) and say things along the lines of _you’ll get there_ and _you have to start from somewhere right Lou_ and Louis gets that. He does get it. He understands he couldn’t expect to graduate and be a successful lawyer, and yet he’s still stuck in the same internship he was doing his second year of school, doing work and getting no credit. It’s frustrating.

He knows he’s impatient, that he’s lucky. But he still can’t help but _want_ more. He’d just rather people not mention it.

Niall doesn’t push it, and Louis is ever grateful, instead inhaling smoke. “Want a hit?” 

Louis’ not sure if his body would be appreciative of continuing to smoke. He hadn’t come down yet, but the smoke smelled sweet and thick, so he nods. Plus, it’s his weed, _technically_ Zayn’s, so it’s only fair he smoke it too.

 

+++  


His throat feels raw when he wake sup, Zayn shoving him off the bed. “Honestly, Liam’s been calling you for about an hour and if you don’t get up I swear.” He doesn’t finish his threat, instead burying himself further into the hotel bed.

He’s disoriented as he stands, the room spinning slightly before everything stills. His phone is laying on the ground and he wonders if it was Zayn’s doing- having heard it ring and thrown it. 

“Liam.” Louis answers, his voice is scratchy and his eyes still coated with sleep.

“Louis!” Liam’s voice is bright and cheerful and Louis loathes him for it. “Harry and Gemma are going to the shops later, and I figured Zayn, you, and I can do something.”

Louis doesn’t mention how it distinctly sounds like Liam is considering them a second choice. “Yeah?” He’s not sure of the time, couldn’t have been more than a few hours since Niall left. Louis isn’t actually sure when Niall left and how he had ended up in bed, tangled in white sheets and long limbs.

“There was a cool-looking club down by the beach front. A proper bachelor party, yeah?” Harry’s distinct noise of disapproval is heard over the speaker, and Louis lays back down. Zayn’s grumbling and pushing at him. “Harry wants us all to go backpacking, remember that? But I was thinking we can get properly smashed before then.” He hears Harry grumbling in the background.

“Yeah, sure.” Louis says, he’s not really feeling up to go out, his stomach growling but Liam is his friend and this is his week and Louis has never been good at saying no. 

 

+++

 

The club is crowded, filled to the brim with tourists, languages and accents intermixing with one another. Liam pushes through them, Louis and Zayn following him to the bar.

The music is pounding over the speakers, the whole club pulsing with the rhythm. The people all seem to be melting into one another; the bass reverberating through the club, through Louis’ bones. 

Louis hasn’t been to a club since he graduated school; him and Zayn could get smashed all on their own. He tugs a bit on his black t-shirt, surveying the room. The night is still early so he drowns back a drink and settles himself.

Liam, ever the party guy, leaves both Zayn and Louis at the bar and wanders off, to do what Louis doesn’t know. 

He’s a few drinks in when he loses Zayn. He ends up out in the back alley, wishing there was someone to bum off a cigarette. Instead he’s out in the hot summer night feeling his bones rattle inside him. 

He’s positive that going out was a bad idea, a reminder of his uni days. He feels the liquid sloshing inside of him, and the world feels unbalanced. Empty.

Louis is his own planet and he feels cold, floating through space lost with no gravitational pull.

Louis takes his phone out of his pocket, scrolling through his contacts. He wants to call home, talk to his mum. He’s not sure on the exact time difference but he’s sure that it wouldn’t be practical to call his mum, not with the two new babies. Instead his thumb presses a new number. 

“Hello? Louis?” It’s a familiar Irish tilt. 

Louis leans back against the brick, sliding to the floor, not caring if his jeans get dirty. “Niall.” His rattling bones seem to swell, his veins filled with sunshine.

“Hey, Louis.” Even through the phone Louis can hear the smile in Niall’s voice.

“Hi.” Louis says.

Niall laughs a bit, “Any reason why you’re calling so late?”

Louis doesn’t know what time it is. “No reason.” He’s not sure why he’s feeling the way he is- why Niall makes his stomach erupt in those cliche butterflies, and why he feels his throat tightening when he thinks of all the things he wants to do with Niall. Cliche, rom-com things that Liam and Harry do.

How all he sees when he closes his eyes is bright blue eyes that _know_. That all he feels is warmth when Niall is there. How he wants to lay Niall out and explore the flat planes and know every birthmark. 

Niall laughs again. “You alright, Louis?”

“A bit drunk, maybe.” Louis says, he doesn’t feel drunk there’s no bliss of alcohol coursing through his body, instead he feels uncomfortably self-aware. He feels far from home. A planet out of orbit.

Niall hums over the phone, he sounds thoughtfully. Louis wonders if he’s in bed already, cuddled himself into the blankets, burrowed down into the mattress. Wonders how Niall would react to Louis crawling into bed with him, attaching himself to Niall like a koala. “Need me to pick you up? Don’t have a car, but…” 

“No.” Louis shakes his head. “No, don’t worry about it. Lost Zayn and Liam should find them before I head back.” He feels small. “Sorry for calling, just.” 

“Okay, yeah. Call if you need anything, okay?” Niall’s voice is soft. “Can’t have Liam lost a few days before he’s supposed to marry Harry now can we?”

“Course not.” Louis mumbles, and it’s a painful reminder that Liam and Harry will be forever, that this a new stage of Liam’s life, that everything is changing. He’s never been particularly scared of change, but it’s strange to see everyone moving on without him, it’s strange to see change when his life seems to be on hold. “See ya, Niall.”

 

+++

 

Louis regrets ever befriending Liam when Liam shakes him awake at the crack of dawn two days later. “Backpacking today, remember?”

Louis has half a heart to tell him to fuck off, instead he flips over burying his face in his pillow hoping Liam would find it in his heart to just leave. “Louis.” Liam whines, pulling the blankets off. “You promised.”

Louis knew there really wasn’t a chance of him getting out of it, but he could delay the inevitable for as long as possible. And right then the inevitable was going backpacking through the St. Lucia jungles with the happy couple and Niall and Zayn if they can manage to wake him up. 

“Louis.” Liam is going through his bags that still lay half-unpacked on the floor as he gets Louis’ clothes out for the hike, at the same time as shaking Zayn a bit and talking to him soothingly, easing him out of sleep. 

Louis rolls out of bed reluctantly, untangling himself from the sheets before going to the bathroom for a quick shower. He knows that Liam has probably noticed his absent and reluctance to go out but he hasn’t asked yet and Louis hopes he wont. He’s not sure why he’s so embarrassed, he hadn’t said anything to Niall, but the vulnerability of that night hasn’t left him yet.

He hasn’t stopped feeling like a planet out of orbit, trying to reach back and gravitate around the sun and instead speeding out lost.

Louis gets ready quickly before following an impatient Liam and a half-asleep Zayn down to the lobby. He feels like a child being dragged around. 

Harry and Niall are waiting in the lobby, chatting animatedly. Liam kisses Harry once, slipping an arm around his torso. “Should we head out then?”

 

+++

 

There’s a small building where they collect their supplies, Niall giving his name for the reservation. The girl behind the desk gives them a map and points out the good trails. Tells them about the tours that start around noon and how they’re welcome to join a group for more exploring. She explains about the native flora and fauna and hands them a pamphlet before sending them off. 

They head out immediately, Harry bouncing as he leads, pointing out all the plants that he finds vaguely interesting and tripping on his own feet. Liam follows, holding onto the map. Niall looking at the map over Liam’s shoulder. Zayn and Louis trail after in silence, Zayn looking decidedly at the ground, eyes still slightly bleary and fingers itching for a cigarette. 

Louis’ own are trembling, itching for a smoke; he’s not sure when he became dependent on it, wanted nothing more than to be anchored. Even with Niall’s gravitational pull, he feels on the verge of floating off.

They walk in silence, the only sound their feet.

Niall’s the first to break it, pointing out a green bird with a blue face. “A parrot, I think.” He says standing still, Zayn running into his back and holding Louis’ arm squeezing gently as he stumbles a bit.

Niall reaches over, grabbing onto Louis’ other arm pointing out the bird, Louis’ skin feels like it’s burning. He pulls away quickly, scaring the bird off.

Niall frowns a bit. 

Harry pouts, taking out the pamphlet the girl had given them. “It _was_ a parrot, Lou, and you scared it off.” He’s pointing at a detailed drawing of the same bird that’s depicted on the pamphlet.

Louis doesn’t mention how he had been burning, instead shrugging carelessly. 

Liam gives him the disappointed-dad look.

 

+++

 

Niall seems intent on talking to Louis, pointing out leaves that all look the same and animals and Louis’ sure that if they were to see a fly Niall would point it out. 

Zayn had wandered ahead with Harry, looking at the pamphlet in Harry’s hand and photographing different scenes.

“Should we take a break?” Harry asks after what feels like years of walking; Louis doesn’t think twice before letting his body hit the floor. 

He lays back, stretches out his limbs, and closes his eyes. 

He must have dozed off because his eyes snap open when he’s jostled a bit. “Hey,” it’s Niall, seated next to him and looking down at him with crystal blue eyes. 

“Hi.” Louis mumbles, letting his eyes slip close. Niall shines too bright.

“Harry saw some plant and Zayn wanted to photograph it, they went up ahead a bit.” Niall’s voice is soft, soothing. Louis wraps himself in it. “You okay?”

Louis shrugs from his position. 

He doesn’t know what Niall means by _okay_. He’s been swimming in his own head for what feels like days; swimming in crystal blue pools and wanting nothing more than to let the warmth of the waves drown him. He doesn’t know _how-_ how to let go.

Niall doesn’t say anything and Louis opens his eyes. Niall’s looking down at him, but his eyes hold no pity, they’re clear and there’s something there that Louis doesn’t recognize.

“Can I kiss you?” Niall asks.

Louis is taken aback from the boldness. He’s not sure how to answer, what the appropriate answer is. 

“I’d like that,” he breathes out. 

Niall hovers over him, dry lips barely brushing Louis’ own.

Louis is startled by how much he wants. He’s shocked that all he can think about is grabbing Niall and pulling him closer, that he wants to be swallowed whole by Niall, to always feel the course of warmth through his veins.

He’s greedy is what he is, he wants all of Niall.

Niall pulls apart slowly, the ghost of his lips still on Louis as Louis opens his eyes. Louis studies Niall, Niall who is hovering above him breathing through his nose and whose eyes are squeezed close. Niall who is sunshine personified.

“Niall!” Harry calls before he comes into view, revived with energy. Liam’s trailing behind him looking exhausted, Zayn a bit further back. Niall’s eyes snap open momentarily meeting Louis’ before he looks up at Harry. “Time to go, yeah?” Harry’s smiling widely. “Only have a few more miles and we get to some waterfalls.”

 

+++

 

They hike a bit more, Harry and Zayn leading. Harry stopping every few minutes to look at the pamphlet and read the map before looking around, reading about whatever species of plant had caught his eye. Liam was dragging behind them, feet barely lifting off the floor, whining about the heat and the ever present humidity that suffocated them.

Niall, Niall was walking by Louis, occasionally their hands would brush sending a spark of warmth up Louis’ arm. 

It was peaceful, Liam and Harry’s voices melting into one another and evaporating into the thick air. Zayn’s own silence and quiet shuffles blanketing over them.

Louis felt content. Content with having his hand brush up against Niall’s occasionally and content with Liam and Harry’s voices calling out to one another, and content with knowing Zayn was there, Zayn would always be there.

He still felt on the edge of orbiting off, but inside he felt settled, settled in the knowledge he possessed, settled among the greenery in the jungle. He felt the gravitational pull of the sun, stronger than ever. 

He knew the world was spinning, and he knew he should call his mom, and he knew things were changing- Liam and Harry were getting married, and they were all getting older, and things change.

But in that moment the waterfalls were beautiful and vibrant, water trailing down black rocks framed by beautiful greenery. A one in a million sight, Louis was sure, something from a magazine, but even with such a wonder in front of him all he could do is look at Niall from the corner of his eye.

 


End file.
